


【胜出/伪骨科】尼酱（14）【Я】

by Marionettemirrordeku



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionettemirrordeku/pseuds/Marionettemirrordeku
Summary: 是肉渣，这章卡了三天！





	【胜出/伪骨科】尼酱（14）【Я】

“唔唔唔！”

房间中被洗得白白的绿谷出久的嘴巴被一只大手死死捂住，刚洗完澡的肌肤宛如出水芙蓉白皙嫩滑，让人的手仿佛被磁铁吸住般爱不释手。

当然，爆豪胜己也是，他不停抚摸着绿谷赤裸的背脊，这却让少年舒服得呻吟出声。这可不行，要知道他是夜晚偷偷溜进废久的房间中，更不可能让这样暧昧的声音给住在隔壁的父母听到。

“那你给老子忍着别出声！”

被捂得有些窒息感的绿谷连忙点头，生怕背后的哥哥看不到般，他点得特别用力，用力得连自己都晕了头。

看到肯定的答案，爆豪果然松手了。

“别出声，除非你想半夜吵醒臭老太婆他们！”

“嗯！”

绿谷又重重地点了点头。

在两人的小房子里，绿谷从来都不用抑制自己的声音，只要舒服他就会出声，对于这方面他从来都不觉得哪里不对，更不会觉得害羞。而爆豪也不能说出他们在长辈眼中就是乱伦的真相，只能随便抓个理由来说说。

爆豪拿出两个套套，一个丢给绿谷一个打算往自己的性器上套，绿谷背对着爆豪跪坐在床上，拿着扔到自己面前的套套发呆。

“小胜，你给我这个干嘛？”

“啧，让你带上，难不成你想半夜三更或者明天一大早洗床单？！”

“我们在家里不就经常这样嘛！”

绿谷撅着嘴弱弱地反驳。

“那你明天自己跟臭老太婆说你尿床了，要洗被单！”

“不要！”

“哟呵，现在就说不要了！”

“就实话实说我们今晚在干嘛！为什么要说我尿床！”

绿谷不开心地嘟囔着，却还是乖乖地让爆豪用套套把他的小嫩芽给套上了，只不过爆豪在听到他的话时，手上的动作有一秒停顿。

“你这个笨蛋废话怎么这么多！给老子趴好！”

“……”

听到爆豪略带生气的话语，绿谷选择乖乖闭嘴，毕竟生气的哥哥可是超级凶的。

乖乖地跪趴在床上后，感受着一双略带粗糙的大手在他的大腿内侧游动，把稚嫩的皮肤抚摸得略带刺痛，手指探向熟悉的地方。

考试前夕一段时间没有用过的后穴又如处子般紧致，一根手指进去都挪动不了。爆豪将手指收回，拍了拍白皙的屁股。

“把屁股再抬起来点！”

绿谷只能将腰下榻，让臀部更加清晰地呈现在哥哥眼前。

爆豪拿起放在一旁的润滑液，用尖尖的头部对准穴口，轻轻探入，然后猛地一挤，冰凉粘腻的液体就进到少年的体内，冰凉的感觉令他浑身止不住一颤。

“唔……”

“叫什么叫，给我小声点！”

“什么嘛，明明哥哥比我还大……啊！好深！”

绿谷嘟着嘴刚完反驳，话音未落却被爆豪蛮横冲向深处的性器打断，不由呻吟出声。

“妈的，老子都说小声点了！给我咬着枕头不准出声！”

爆豪掐着绿谷细瘦的腰身，一边快速地挺动一边骂骂咧咧。

“恩哈……小胜哥哥不讲理……啊……”

一直无法抑制住口中的呻吟，一开口就会有暧昧甜腻的声音溢出，虽然在少年的想法里是怕吵醒就在隔壁的父母并没有想到其他方面，但他还是选择乖乖地咬住枕头。

“嗯……嗯……唔……”

模糊不清的呻吟声从枕间传来，不知何时枕头上沾满了泪水与口水，少年呼吸间尽是潮湿的空气，来自身后的冲击以及卵蛋拍打在臀部上响亮的“啪啪啪”声，让少年的屁股以及会阴处又麻又痒，他情不自禁地扭动着屁股。

一枚又一枚的吻落在少年布满细汗的光滑背部，在上面印下星星点点的玫红印记，爆豪大力揉捏着富有肉感的屁股把它捏成各种形状，那是绿谷全身上下最有肉的地方。

“我操，哈，废久，你怎么这么骚！”

因为爆豪的动作，肉穴内的肠肉不断蠕动收缩，夹得他舒爽不已，嘴里发出粗喘。

“我，我不骚！啊……”

大张着嘴让绿谷说话都捋不直舌头，只能结结巴巴含糊不清，用气音不停说着什么。

“哥哥，不要，不要顶了，我要受不了了！”

或许是因为父母与他们仅有一墙之隔的原因，就算什么都不懂，绿谷的身体还是因为紧张而敏感得不行，更何况今天不能像平日里在两人小窝中一样大声地呻吟，让他只能将所有声音吞入腹中。

“不要顶？恩？我为什么要听你的？”

爆豪眯着眼将整个上半身紧贴绿谷的后背，说话的气息喷洒在他敏感的耳背上，令少年的身体颤了颤。

他恶意地用龟头在绿谷的前列腺来回碾压，又重又慢，刺激得少年只能大张着嘴咬住枕头，以防尖叫破口而出。

“啪啪啪”的拍打声在寂静的室内响起，其中夹杂着少年难耐地声音，和青年粗重的喘息，他们两人不再多说话，爆豪也决定速战速决。

他快速地在绿谷湿热的穴道里抽插，肉穴中肠肉越收越紧，水也越出越多，他知道身下的人儿也快到了，由于顾忌太多，他也不打算持续时间太久，于是精关一松，抵着少年的前列腺就射了出来，后穴传来的快感让少年穴肉缴紧也跟着缴械投降。

搁着套套跟直接内射的感觉不一样，这让绿谷有些不满足的感觉，就有点像隔靴止痒一样，让他又爽又觉得不够。

爆豪拍了拍那因为不满足而不停晃动的屁股，把性器从温暖的穴道里抽出，将安全套取下打了个结扔进垃圾桶。

没有哥哥掐着腰的绿谷也没了支撑力，软塌塌地瘫趴在床上，后穴不停地收缩着，像是想要有什么东西进去能再好好抽插一番，因为穴口不停收缩，里面的肠液和润滑液也被挤出，顺着会阴往下流。

爆豪见状连忙抽了一大团纸巾把绿谷的屁股擦干净，还拧了一团纸巾塞进他的小穴中，然后将人翻过来把套在小肉棒上的套套取下，又抽了点纸巾将黏糊糊的小肉棒擦干净。

一大团纸被扔进垃圾桶里，他连忙打了个结放在房间的角落又套好新的垃圾袋，一切做完后转过身去却发现少年基本算是睡着了。

轻叹一口气，爆豪暴躁地挠了挠头发，只能认命的把绿谷抱起蹑手蹑脚地走向浴室用毛巾将人擦干净后扔回床上。

第二天，某个金色榴莲头偷偷摸摸去扔垃圾被自家老妈抓到，然后榴莲头的老妈一脸“年轻真好”的表情看着某榴莲头，还顺带拍了拍对方的肩膀。

“你是时候找个女朋友了。”

爆豪：“？”

TBC.


End file.
